


If You Read This, Harry

by MizzieOnTumblr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Young!Tonks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizzieOnTumblr/pseuds/MizzieOnTumblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'If you read this, Harry, we're all behind you.'  Young Nymphadora and her mother visit Godric's Hollow two years after the fall of the Dark Lord.  She decides to leave a message for The Boy Who Lived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Read This, Harry

**If You Read This, Harry**

"Oh, mum! Can't I  _please_  write something on the sign!" Nymphadora Tonks begged her mother, tugging on her skirt annoyingly. Andromeda Tonks frowned in the twilight.

"Of course not, dear. You're not supposed to."

"But all these people have!"

"And they were doing a very bad thing. There are laws against it, you know."

"So why don't they take the words off?"

"Well, Nymph, I don't believe they can. Powerful magic, writing something with your wand."

Nymphadora looked back at the sign, longingly wishing that she could leave her mark there. Every child in the Wizarding World knew who Harry was, and at ten years old, all she wanted to do was write a message to the now three year old boy who had defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named two years previously. They were at his old home, which was partially destroyed, but still stood in the memory of his victory and loss. It hadn't been visited in a while, Nymph supposed, after the initial celebration of the defeat had left peoples minds.

"Come on, Dora," Andromeda grabbed her by the hand, but Nymph pulled away to continue reading the other notes on the sign.

"Please, mum," she tried again.

"Now Nymphadora, you're beginning to make me quite upset. Come  _on."_

"But mum, I want to send Harry Potter a message!" Andromeda pursed her lips, then spoke:

"Like what?"

"Like…" she eyed the sign, looking for something to say. She noted one note already written on the sign. "We're all behind you."

"You don't even know that he'll ever read it, Nymphadora!"

"Yeah, but I don't know that he won't, either."

After more fighting, Andromeda Tonks finally got Nymphadora away from the wall and into a small coffee shop nearby. Once they had finished eating a small meal, Nymphadora ran away from her mother. Andromeda followed her at a slightly slower pace, knowing where she was going. She suddenly noticed a lightness in her step. Her wand was no longer with her. Nymphadora Tonks pulled out her mother's wand and pointed to the sign, mustering up all the magic she could. Her mother finally caught up with her, and pulled her away from the sign angrily. The two left Godric's Hollow in silence, Nymphadora smiling all the way.

_'If you read this, Harry, we're all behind you!'_


End file.
